


A Blondes' Unconventional Lust

by blaiseingfire



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Futanari, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaiseingfire/pseuds/blaiseingfire
Summary: A short, sweet, and smutty little tale about our 2 favorite blondes having a good time. (Futa smut)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever attempt at smut. It was originally over on ff.net, but I decided to post it here as well. I hope you enjoy.

Yang Xiao Long, the hand to hand combat specialist of Team Rwby and second best fighter in Beacon. Outgoing, protective, and a pun master. Just don’t touch her hair. Jaune Arc leader of Team JNPR and… not the worst fighter in Beacon. Caring, dorky, and while shy he’s not afraid to stand up for others and make friends. Two hunters in training, virtually on opposite sides on the spectrum. There’s no way they could ever be more than just friends right? Right? Wrong.

It all started several weeks ago. One day, Jaune went to go check on Yang when she was late for breakfast and accidentally walked in when she was getting dressed and noticed that she uh… she had a dick… both of their faces burned bright red. He yelled out his apologies for barging in and ran out.

Later that day, Yang confronted Jaune, alone, about what happened. Mainly, she wanted to make sure that that would remain a secret, saying she lost a lot of friends when they found out about it. . Jaune could see she was terrified and reassured her that her secret was safe with him. He even shared his secret about his false transcripts to try and cheer her up as well as make her feel safe with some leverage. It worked and they both left happy. But the both felt something else inside of them that they couldn’t understand.

The next day Yang invites everyone to go out for a night of clubbing, but Jaune is the only one available to go. So the blonde duo go to the club by themselves. She drank, chatted with one each other, and danced the night away. They enjoyed each other's company. The next morning, they woke up in one of the night club’s private rooms… in bed, together, naked, and in each other’s arms.  Any normal human, or faunus, would have jolted out of bed in shock and confusion. Instead, Jaune and Yang embraced each other. They had no regret for what they did and they both felt happy with each other.

And that’s how their secret affair started.

Right now in the present, Yang was running through the halls, dragging Jaune along the way with his hand as they headed to one of their secret spots, a janitor's closet. Today was her pitcher and his reciever day. She wanted… no, she NEEDED it now. She wasn’t going to let a trivial little thing like class get in the way of their special time. As much as they both wanted it, Jaune had to protest.

They always snuck off during Professor Port’s class. It was easy because  he was oblivious to the class because of his storytelling and the rest of the class was bored to death to notice anything else. But that won’t last forever. One day Port will notice them sneaking off, and the excuse of ‘Yang’s antics’ can only fool their friends so many times. If they wanted them being together to remain a secret they had to stop being careless like this.

As Jaune was about to voices more protest, Yang opened the closet door, pushed him in there and  slammed the door shut behind them. She then pulled him in close, her arms thrown over his shoulders and connected their lips. Jaune wrapped his arms around her elegant waist. His tongue danced with hers as their hips grinded against each other. He had to admit, she did make a good counter argument. Sometimes he wished he could learn how to resist this succubus. Sometimes, but not today.

Yang slowly dragged her hands down his body and firmly gripped his fine buttocks. Their erect members stood at attention from beneath their restricting articles of clothing. Their swords clashes as their hips swayed side to side. Jaune broke their kiss and stared into her eyes as his hands snuck their way under her skirt and grasped her warm, hard length as he pushed her against the wall. Her breath shuddered as he started to stroke it back and forth. With a lustful smile, she put both hands on his shoulders and slowly pushed him down.

Jaune obeyed and got on his knees, pulling down her skirt with him. His mouth began to water at the sight of her magnificent cock. He pulled out his tongue and gave her head a few licks, teasing her of what's to come. She gasped and placed a hand on his head as he dragged his moist tongue all along her shaft. As much as they enjoyed the teasing, it was time to start the show. He placed his hands on his lover’s hips, closed his eyes, opened wide, took a deep breath, and accepted his gift.  

His head bobbed back and forth, nice and slow, as he took as much of Yang’s cock in his mouth as he could while trying to make as little noise as possible, not wanting to take the chance of being overheard. Yang had one hand massaging her breasts while the other played with the boy’s hair. She was breathing heavily as her cheeks heated up. His mouth feel so good. It was gift from Monty himself. She briefly wondered if her’s felt just as well, or even better.

Slowly, Jaune started to pick up his pace. Yang’s breathing picked up as well as she started moaning Jaune’s name. Jaune then started to use his ‘tongue magic’ as she calls it, trying to imitate what she has done for him a couple days ago. Her moans grew louder, so he must be doing it right. Yang couldn’t resist the urge anymore. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it over and around Jaune’s shoulder.

Jaune took his hands off of Yang’s hips and put them behind his back. With her leg over his shoulder and hand on his head, he allowed her to have direct control over his movement, and she took full advantage of it. She moved as fast as her hips would allow and as deep into the abyss as she could go. He offered no resistance. She gripped his head with both hands as she shoved her entire length into him and held him in place. Jaune wormed his tongue and used it to tickle her balls.

Yang threw her head back and moaned in pleasure as she held him in place. 5 seconds passed… 10… 15, Jaune made an almost inaudible gagging noise… 20, he beat his past record… 25, he beat Yang’s record… 27, Jaune started to gag a little louder. Yang knew he had enough. She unwrapped her leg from around him and pulled him off. Strings of saliva bridged the gap between their two heads. She let go as Jaune put his hands on his knees, coughing and panting as he caught his breath.

After a few more deep breaths, he looked up to his goddess with watery eyes, head tilted slightly to the right, and a cocky grin that said ‘ha, i’m better than you’. Yang scoffed and flicked his forehead playfully. Jaune put his hands back behind his back as Yang re gripped his head and got him back to work, slurping her delicious meat. They both got lost in this startling sensation.

Yang started to slow down and Jaune felt her cock start to twitch in his mouth. He knew what was about to happen. Yang tried to get a few more quick, deep thrusts in before she pulled out. She pulled her cock out and moaned just as a stream of hot white goo shot right into his mouth, then a few more streams coated his face in a sticky web of cum. A few drops got in his eyelashes and a cute little one shone alone on the tip of his nose.

After a brief pause to catch their breaths Yang lowered herself to his level, and kissed her boyfriend. Their tongues danced as she slurped up every trace of her seed from him. She then used her tongue to clean off his face, enjoying her own taste before locking lips again. As their tongues explored each other's mouth, Yang picked him up and hugged him closely as she backed him into the wall. They separated and stared into eachothers’ eyes. Both of them grinned and blushed deeply as Jaune undid his belt and pulled down his pants as Yang turned him around.

Jaune placed his hands on the wall and Yang placed hers on his hips. She giggled as she teased his entrance to his tight, warm abyss with her tip. He gasped as she quickly penetrated him and grunted at her first few powerful thrusts before she settled down for a fair, even paced rhythm. She was careful not to go too fast or too deep too quickly. She wanted to be careful not to hurt him as he does for her.

The sounds of skin impacting skin, gasps, moans, the whispers of names, and heat filled the room. Yang started inching her way deeper into Jaune and slowly, upon his request, started to pick up the pace of her rhythm. She took one hand off of his hip and used it to grip his own, fingers intertwining with each other. She then wrapped her other arm around his lower torso and grabbed his member standing ready at attention, and started to massage his meat. Their gasps, moans, and whispers grew louder with each passing minute. Everyone was already in class. Who would hear them?

She leaned in closer to him, squeezing her soft and succulent breasts against his back. Her warm, relaxing breath grazed along his neck. Yang started to lick and kiss the side of his neck and occasionally steal a nibble on his ear. Jaune stood on his tiptoes. He felt like he was in heaven. His only regret was that he couldn’t see Yang’s face. She was cute when she blushed. Secretly, Yang wished the same.

They wished they could stay in this state of pleasure, love, lust, tranquility, and happiness forever. But sadly, all good things must come to an end. Feeling in it about to happen, Yang quickened the pace of her thrusts and strokes causing Jaune to grunt and gasp in both pleasure and pain. They climaxed simultaneously, shouting each other’s name in ecstasy as she filled him with her love and as his spilled some of his seed into her hand.

After pausing to catch their breath, Yang pulled out and caught as much of her dripping seed as she could in the same hand she caught Jaune’s. She turned him back around to face her to make sure he watched as she began to lick their goo off of her hand and fingers. She opened her mouth to show him the large pool in her mouth. Before she could swallow, Jaune leaned in and they locked lips, both enjoying the intoxicating sensation of sharing each other's taste dancing on their tongues.

They didn’t know how much time has passed, but they finally got the willpower to stop and clean up their mess before they missed class. After they cleaned up, they opened the door to leave. Taking one step outside Yang bumped into someone. Yang and Jaune froze like a deer in headlights when the saw who it was.

“Ah! Miss Xiao Long! Mr. Arc! There you are.” Professor Peter Port exclaimed. Oh sweet Monty Oum. Were they really in there for the entirety of class?! “Can you two explain to me where you two always go that seems to be more important than... attending class...” Professor Port’s rant was cut short as a familiar odor overtook his nostrils as he sniffed audibly. He glanced at Jaune and Yang, then into the closet, then back at the duo. “Say no more. I’ve been in that situation before.” Oh Oum, they did not need that image inside their head!  “Just be glad it wasn’t Miss Goodwich that caught you. Just get the notes from your teammates and don’t miss class again and I’ll forget I saw any of this.” And then he took off.

Yang and Jaune were bewildered at what just happened, but shrugged it off. It could have been worse and their secret was still safe. They shared one last quick kiss before taking off.

 

**Omake Bonus** **:**

A few minutes after Yang and Jaune left the janitor’s closet, the grate for the air vent on the ceiling opened and a figure hopped out. It was Blake. Her nose was bloody and her pants were soaked. She checked to make sure she saved the recording on her scroll. She grinned evilly as the thought of uploading the video of Yang and Jaune crossed her mind.

Later:

Blake was currently hiding in the top of a tree in the emerald forest, clining for her dear life as Jaune and Yang tried to cut it down with chainsaws and flamethrowers. To say they were mad was an understatement.

In her defence, how was she supposed to know everyone at Beacon used ScrollHub? And how was she suppose to know that her video would become the most popular video and word about them would spread so quickly?

“TIMBER!” Yang yelled as the tree began to fall over with Blake screaming for dear life and mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Leave a comment to let me know how I did. Thanks for reading, have a good day!


End file.
